


Leather

by kronette



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lister and Rimmer, fighting had always been foreplay. </p>
<p>Fic_promptly on Dreamwidth: Any, any, "Why do you wear so much leather, anyway?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Rimmer scowled as Lister sat down next to him and thunked his leather boots onto the table. Rimmer's carefully organized slides of his holiday to the diesel engine deck slid right off their piles at the vibration, ruining three hours of work.

"You goit!" Rimmer snapped as he shoved the boots off the table. "That's taken me all afternoon." 

Lister smirked and returned his boots to the table with deliberate force, sending slides cascading onto the floor. "Now it'll take you another two days." 

Fuming, Rimmer stood, picked up Lister's legs and hauled them off of the table. " _Boots_ do not belong on the table, Lister! You and your grotty leathers –boots and trousers and jacket and those stupid smegging fingerless gloves. The temperature is _regulated_ , you imbecile. You can't be too hot or too cold. You only wear that old, cracked cow's hide to irritate me."

Rimmer's eyes narrowed as Lister stood up slowly, breath hitching at the faint creaking of the worn leather of Lister's trousers. He shuddered as Lister's gloved hand pressed against his cheek, the warmth of his fingertips contrasting with the coolness of the leather stretched over his palm. 

"I don't wear the leathers for me, Rimmer," Lister stated as his other hand slid around Rimmer's waist, encouraging him to take a step forward. Rimmer drew in a sharp breath as Lister's leg slipped between his. "Your lips part on a soft moan when I drag my palm against your bare back." 

Rimmer couldn't look into the dark depths of Lister's eyes anymore; his eyes slid closed as he felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. His breathing deepened as the heel of Lister's palm rubbed up his spine as far as it could reach, the leather dragging at his skin. He could feel his mouth falling open and heard the soft sound that escaped, but didn't care. He leaned into the touch, needing more. 

Lister didn't disappoint. A ragged groan was ripped from Rimmer's throat as the leather against his cheek stroked down and around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. 

"Do you want to know what you look like when my jacket caresses your skin?" Lister murmured when they parted. "When our legs tangle and you can't help but rub yourself along my leather-clad thighs?" 

"Smeg yes," Rimmer breathed and clutched at Lister's shoulders, kneading the leather beneath his fingers. He dove in for another kiss, hindering Lister's attempt to strip him bare. He walked where he was guided until he was lying on their bed, naked and breathless with anticipation. 

When Lister knelt over him, he grew dizzy. When Lister settled over his skin, when he was covered from ankle to chest by leather and cold buttons and rough patches and cracked paint, Rimmer succumbed to his lover's lazy movements and came with a low moan. 

He was sweating but he held Lister even tighter, feeling the cracks and creases along his skin. Kissing Lister was almost secondary to the erotic feel of the leather against his overheated body. 

"Ready for round two?" Lister teased, and Rimmer watched with wide eyes as Lister used his teeth to pull off one of his leather gloves. 

He shivered as Lister picked up his hand and started to push the leather down over his fingers. "Ohsmeg," he groaned and flexed his hand, groaning again. 

Lister's eyes glittered dangerously, pupils blown wide with desire. Rimmer started to hyperventilate as Lister guided his hand down to his reawakening cock, then slammed his eyes shut at the first touch of leather against his hardening member. 

At Lister's quiet command, "Stroke yourself," Rimmer arched up into his hand encased in leather. At Lister's low groan, "Show me how much you love it," Rimmer lost all sense of himself, all sense of time and space and reality. 

When he came back to himself, Lister was half asleep next to him, his trousers shoved to his knees but otherwise still fully clothed. With a satisfied rumble, Rimmer plastered himself to Lister as best he could, touching as much leather as possible. He murmured, "You know how much I love it," into the leather-clad shoulder and struggled to stay awake a minute longer. 

He heard the smile in Lister's voice as he answered, "As much as you love me, you smeghead. Good thing I love you, too." 

Rimmer drifted to sleep with the scent of leather and sex filling his nostrils.


End file.
